The present invention relates to a processing unit to perform a logic operation of images.
Logic operations of images can be performed by an image processing technique realized by a computer. The operations require a television image pickup device, a first frame memory to store image information in picture element cell units, a second frame memory to store the result of operations and an operation circuit to perform the logic operations.
The process of logic operations consists of a plurality of series operations and thus it requires a larger procesing unit as the number of picture element cells is increased.
The objective of the present invention is to present a processing unit to perform a logic operation of images, wherein such imaging devices as spatial light modulators are used to perform up to 16 types of logic operations.